The present invention relates to novel means for the treatment of the wire termination ends in the inner row of wires of a tire bead ring construction which substantially dissipates and eliminates the stress concentration in the wire endings area of the tire bead thereby producing a substantially higher strength efficient tire bead construction.
It has been observed that when a tire bead comprised of a ribbon or tape-type weftless bead is manufactured and placed on an expandable mandrel to measure the breaking load and tensile strength of the finished tire bead structure, the tire bead ring breaks at or closely adjacent to the point where the tire bead ends are in contact with the inside surface of the tire bead ring or body. While it is known that the approximate breaking strength level of a bead tested in the above manner is directly proportional to the number of wire wraps in the bead and the nominal strength of said wire, i.e., the higher the desired bead strength the greater the number and/or strength of wires utilized, it is desirable to obtain maximum bead strength from the wires comprising said bead.